


bed wetter

by tntwastaken



Series: tnt omo :) [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Frottage, M/M, Omorashi, Sharing a Bed, more tags to be added maybe, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tntwastaken/pseuds/tntwastaken
Summary: Tubbo has been wetting the bed for a long time so he normally wears nappies to combat this. When he goes to sleepover at Tommy's house things get complicated.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Series: tnt omo :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098635
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	bed wetter

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! i hope you guys enjoy this fic :) the prompt has been plaguing my brain recently so i had to write it :) to all the piss connoisseurs welcome i hope this satisfies ur needs and to all the people who arent into piss but are just curious ,,, welcome ;) 
> 
> to all the antis that are here welcome i know this was just the fic you were looking for to get you into tnt <3
> 
> annie weighs enjoy

When Tubbo hit eight years old and still wet the bed frequently his parents realized he might have a small problem. He was completely fine during the day, but as soon as he was put to bed he would come to them sniffling about waking up in wet sheets once again. The best solution they could take was keeping the boy in nappies and talking to his doctor to make sure it wasn’t an underlying health condition. The doctor assured them that it was nothing serious just him having a heavy sleep pattern making him not able to wake when the body signals his need.

Tubbo never really minded the nappies. He felt safe at night knowing that if he ended up wetting the thick fabric would protect his bed and sheets. He just decided he wouldn’t spend the night at any of his friends houses in fear he might wake up wet or even worse, they would find out he still had to wear nappies to bed like a baby. It had never been a problem since he was able to convince all of his friends throughout middle school that his parents were too strict and wouldn’t allow him to stay the night at anyones house. By the time he hit high school people just stopped asking. That is until he met Tommy.

Tommy transferred to Tubbo’s school when they were sixteen. He met the boy for the first time in English class when they were partnered together for some in class work. They had clicked immediately, laughing and talking throughout the whole lesson. After that day Tubbo spent all of his free time talking or hanging out with the blonde boy. One day at lunch Tommy asked him the question he was most terrified of.

“Hey big T. Me, you, my house, this weekend, what do you say to that big man?” Tommy asked in his usual loud overdramatic tone pointing and gesturing for emphasis. Tubbo smiled at his best friend.

“Sounds good! We can work on everything for Mrs. Briggs class tonight,” he replied opening his phone to text his mom.

“I was wondering if you actually wanted to stay the night this time? If you wanted to,” Tommy tried to cover how nervous he was but Tubbo saw the uncertainty in his eyes. His stomach dropped.

“Oh, well, you know I would love to but my parents are really uh- like strict about me like staying the night with people,” He stuttered out feeling anxiety naw at him when he saw Tommy’s smile falter slightly. He quickly perked up before patting Tubbo’s shoulder.

“No worries big man! I get it the ole guardians can be real dickheads,” he laughed it off turned back to his half eaten sandwich. Tubbo felt bad. He really wanted to go stay the night but there was so much uncertainty. What if Tommy found out he still wore fucking diapers at sixteen! Even worse, what if he didn’t wear one and he ended up wetting at his house. The idea of waking up and Tommy seeing the wet sheets made him nauseous. His mind raced with scenarios and weighing pros and cons the rest of the day.

When he got home he decided that if he stayed dry tonight he could stay the night with Tommy. If he didn’t he would just have to tell him that his mom said no. That seemed fair enough to him and it’s not like he woke up wet every single night, just a lot of nights. He was determined he could make it through the night. He made sure he didn’t drink any liquids for a few hours before bed and used the bathroom before he went to sleep. When Tubbo woke up the next morning completely dry he was ecstatic. He practically skipped into the kitchen that morning after getting ready.

“Mom, can I stay the night with Tommy tonight?” He asked grabbing some toast to nibble on. His mom looked at him with a shocked expression.

“Well, If you want to I suppose you could but are you sure? What about your little um- problem?” She asked carefully. Tubbo flushed a deep red but replied confidently.

“I’ve woken up completely dry the last 2 days so I think if I’m careful it should be ok,” He said trying to act as nonchalant as possible. She looked at him for a moment thinking very hard.

“Are you sure? Do you want to at least bring a nappy with you? Just incase.” Tubbo blushed even deeper at her words furrowing his brows and looking down at the table.

“Mom I’m not a baby, I can control myself for one night,” He bit his toast maybe a little bit too aggressively tracing the pattern of the wood on the table.

“I know you’re not a baby I just,” she paused, “I worry is all. I don’t want you to be upset or anything but if you’re sure then I suppose you can go.” Tubbo whipped his head up with a big smile on his face.

“Really?” 

“Yes really,” She smiled back at him. 

“Yes thank you so much!” He yelled running over to hug her before bouncing off to his room to pack an overnight bag. He grabbed some sleep clothes and all his toiletries and shoved them into a spare gym bag. He looked at the bag of pull ups under his sink before shutting the cabinet and going to his room to grab a second outfit to wear the next day. Once he was sure he had everything he would need he called out a quick goodbye to his mom and then started the walk to school. 

When he reached the school he immediately went to him and Tommy’s morning spot on the benches outside the building. Tommy was already sitting there looking at his phone. Tubbo ran over and sat down right next to him.

“Tommy! Guess what?” He yelled excitedly startling the boy next to him.

“Jesus Christ man you scared the shit out of me!” Tommy knocked their shoulders together.

“Oh, sorry, but still guess what?” He was almost bouncing with excitement.

“Uhh you saw a bee this morning? I don’t know big T.” Tommy was staring at him with a confused look on his face.

“Ha! No, my mom said that I could come stay the night!” As soon as the words left his mouth Tommy had pulled him into a hug with a huge smile.

“YEAH! That is so PogChamp!” Tubbo laughed at the use of words but hugged him back nonetheless.

The pair went about the rest of the day as normal but with a sense of excitement. Tubbo had never been to a sleepover before so he wondered about what they would do. He thought of all the movies he had seen and wondering if they would play truth or dare or stay up all night. The thoughts made him smile for the rest of the day. When the bell finally rang Tubbo basically ran to where Tommy and him decided to meet.

“Are you ready big man?” Tommy yelled when he saw Tubbo. He let out a loud laugh and nodded before taking off to his house. They chatted the whole way there about all the things they could do. 

——

“FUCK YOU TUBBO FUCKING AAH!!” Tommy threw his controller to the ground as he died for the tenth time in smash bros.

“Sorry Tommy I’m just oh so good at this game,” Tubbo laughed. Tommy pushed him and they began to play fight, pushing each other trying to overpower the other. A cough from the doorway made them freeze and turn towards Tommy’s mom standing in the doorway. She gave them a pointed look and they scrambled to their feet.

“It’s 2AM and your father has things to do tomorrow either go to bed or keep quiet please,” she scolded. 

“Yes ma’am sorry,” Tommy looked at the ground, “We’re going to bed now.” He grabbed Tubbo’s arm and pulled him in the direction of him room.

“Sorry! We’ll keep quiet. Goodnight!” Tubbo called out before Tommy shut the door behind them. Tommy walked over to his drawers and pulled out what looks to be sleep clothes. Tubbo felt a pit of anxiety form in his stomach. He knew he hadn’t drank much that night but he still worried.

“I’m gonna go change in the bathroom and do my night stuff and then you can have it,” Tommy said as he exited the room.

“Cool,” Tubbo said mostly to himself. He would be fine he was so sure of it. When he got dressed he could just use the bathroom before he slept and it would be fine. There’s no way he wouldn’t make it. The anxiety he felt still wouldn’t go away as he grabbed the stuff he would need out of his bad. He thought about calling his mom to pick him up but he dismissed the thought immediately. He can’t chicken out now or Tommy would be suspicious on why he suddenly wanted to leave. Tommy walked back in and Tubbo entered the bathroom and closed the door. He walked used the bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth, and then tried to use the bathroom again just for good measure. Once he was sure he was empty he wandered back into the room.

“Are you cool with just sharing the bed? I can go drag out the air mattress but it’s a bitch to set up,” Tommy asked slightly hesitant.

“Yeah that’s ok,” Tubbo said even though his anxiety was screaming at him. Calm down, he told himself, it’s literally fine.

They both climbed into bed after turning off the lights giggling and talking about nothing until they finally drifted off to sleep.

Tubbo was standing in a forest next to a pond. He looked to his left where Tommy was looking at him. He felt a pressure in his stomach as he realized he needed to pee. He squirmed as the pressure grew steadily the whole time staring at Tommy.

“I know you have to go Tubbo just go. It’s fine.” Tommy’s voice sounded echoey but comforting. Tubbo was nervous but he realaxed slightly feeling the first drops of pee dribble into his pants.

“See? It feels nice to let go, just go.”

Tubbo woke with a and clamped down hard on his throbbing bladder. He gasped when he felt a slight dampness in his underwear. Tears pricked his eyes as he tried to focus on his surroundings. All of his nerves were screaming at him as he pressed his legs together to prevent any more liquid from escaping him. He tried to move to run to the bathroom but he was trapped where he was by a pair of arms holding him to the bed. He realized that Tommy had cuddled into him in the middle of the night. He wouldn’t mind so much if he wasn’t moments away from pissing himself at that very moment.

A strong wave of desperation crashed into him and his hand shot down to grab his dick tightly. He tried not to squirm but his body moved without his consent struggling to keep the bed dry. Tommy began to stir in his sleep. Fuck. Tears freely poured down his cheeks at the realization that Tommy was going to see him like this. He was going to be so disgusted and he will surely never talk to him ever again.

“Tubbo? Mmph- are you ok?” Tommy spoke slightly slurring his words from sleep. He turned to look at the brunette and saw the tears on his face and quickly sat up and pulled the boy closer.

“Ah- Tommy no please,” Tubbo felt his bladder jolt at the sudden movement feeling another trickle of piss seep into his already wet pants. Tommy pulled back slightly worry apparent on his face.

“What’s wrong, tell me what happened I can help you,” Tommy spoke very softly rubbing his back. Even more tears fell down his cheeks as his whole body shook.

“I’m sorry Tommy it’s so gross I thought I could hold it through the night but I just can’t and now I’m about to ruin everything and fuck,” Tubbo was full on sobbing at this point still desperately clutching his crotch. Tommy took a moment to look over the boy and his eyes widened. White hot shame coursed through his body as he squirmed underneath the gaze.

“I’m so sorry tommy,” Tubbo sobbed as the dam finally broke. He moaned in relief as warm piss slowly soaked his pants and the sheets below him. Hiding his face in his hands he continued to cry as more and more piss puddled around him. When the stream finally stopped a moment later Tubbo sat trembling and unmoving. He couldn’t believe that just happened. He has just pissed himself in the bed that him and Tommy were sharing while Tommy was watching. Oh god Tommy watched the whole thing. A new wave of tears began to well up in his eyes as he thought about how disgusted he was. He would probably never want to talk to him ever again. 

Tommy finally snapped himself out of the trance he seemed to be in and cleared his throat making Tubbo flinch. He placed a careful hand on the shaking boys back. 

“Hey it’s ok big man we can clean it up, accidents happen.” There was no disgust or malice in his voice but he did sound different. Tubbo peaked through his fingers to look at Tommy. A deep blush was covering his cheeks and he was squirming slightly. Tubbo stared for a moment longer as his gaze drifted downward. He gasped. 

“Tommy.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you... hard?” Tommy sucked in a jagged breath and looked away.

“Uh- yeah um uh sorry?” Tubbo’s mind raced at a thousand miles per hour. Tommy was sitting here hard after watching Tubbo wet the bed. He felt a slight arousal begin pool in his stomach. Why is that hot? Tubbo had never thought that Tommy would be interested him much less turned on by watching him humiliate himself. 

“Sorry man I don’t know you just- I mean- I was just um,” Tommy tried to stutter out an explanation but every sentence he started died on his tongue. Tubbo thought hard for a moment before moving to lay a trembling hand on Tommy’s thigh. 

“Tubbo what are y-“ he cut himself off as Tubbo rubbed his thumb lightly across his thigh. 

“Did you find it hot when I,” Tubbo swallowed dryly before continuing, “when I pissed myself.” Tommy stared back at him for a moment before responding. 

“Maybe just a little bit.” He moved slightly closer. “Why? Did you- are you-“ 

Neither of them moved for a moment. Staring into each other’s eyes for a long hard moment before Tommy reached over to put his hands on Tubbo’s waist. Still looking into his eyes he pulled the other boy into his lap. The wet fabric on Tubbo’s thighs rubbed his skin as he settled on top of Tommy’s thighs. Tubbo wrapped his arms around Tommy’s neck and slowly ground his hips down. The small moan Tommy let out at the friction was enough for Tubbo to continue. He began to roll his hips picking up a steady rhythm. Tommy ran his hands down to grip his ass making the wet fabric bunch up. Tubbo buried his face in the blonde’s shoulder speeding up his thrusts. His stomach tightened and his felt his orgasm build in his stomach.

“Ah- T-Tommy, close,” He whimpered. Tommy roughly flipped them so Tubbo was on his back with him between his legs. He rutted against Tubbo his hips erratic as he chased his orgasm. The pressure on his dick and the feeling of the still wet pants rubbing against him was enough to bring Tubbo to orgasm. He bit down hard on Tommy’s shoulder trying to muffle his loud moans. Tommy came a moment later riding out his orgasm before collapsing next to him. 

All you could hear in the room was heavy breathing. Tubbo shifted slightly and grimaced when he felt the fabric around him cooling and sticking uncomfortably to his skin. He couldn’t believe that just happen. He looked over and saw Tommy was already looking at him. His eyes were blown wide and his lips were parted. He didn’t know what to say. What did this make them? Would they ever do this again or will it just be forgotten as some random incident. 

“We should probably clean up the bed,” Tubbo said when he finally caught his breath. 

“Oh, yeah we should um,” Tommy looked down at the soaked sheets, ”here get up and I’ll take the sheets off and put them in the washer and-“ He looked as him and Tubbo’s soiled clothes.

“I’ll grab you some new clothes and we can put those with the sheets in the wash.” Tommy got up and walked over to his drawers to pull them both out fresh sleep pants. Tubbo pushed himself out of bed and walked over to grab them before going to the bathroom to change.

Once they had new sheets on the bed and clean clothes on they slipped back into bed. He knew they needed to talk. They at least needed to acknowledge that it happened. After a slightly tense moment Tommy was actually the first to speak up.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable I ju-“ Tubbo cut him off.

“You absolutely did not make me uncomfortable.” More silence.

“I just- This doesn’t have to change anything you know? I liked it but if you don’t want it to change anything it doesn’t have to,” Tubbo said after a moment. It was true. He wasn’t sure if he wanted anything with Tommy but he did know he enjoyed this night and he would love to explore it more, but he didn’t want to do anything Tommy wasn’t ok with. After a moment Tommy responded.

“Yeah, I think I would like to keep you know,” he gestured between them, “doing this. If that’s what you want I’m really down.” Tubbo smiled. He would tell him more about his little problem later. For now he just wanted to sleep. As he slowly drifted off he felt Tommy reach over and pull him close and he wrapped his arms around him. He was content.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! i know the end was really rushed i was just super ready to get this out there :)
> 
> there will be a second part to this and maybe even a 3rd ? perhaps ? im not sure when but hopefully soon like in the next week or so :P let me know what you thought down below :D


End file.
